


After School

by Serafim3389



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, Dean and Cas are college students, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Sam knows about them, cheesy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serafim3389/pseuds/Serafim3389
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean asks Cas to pick little Sammy up from school, the two have a conversation about a slightly touchy subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After School

“Hello Sam.” Cas greeted as the boy got into the car.

Sam smiled, “Hey Cas. Thanks for picking me up.”

“It’s not a problem. Dean had to be to work early today so he asked me to bring you home.” Every once in a while Dean would be called into work. He would ask his boyfriend to pick little Sammy up on his way home from class. He enjoyed Sam’s company. Sam was very honest and he could meaningful conversation with him.

Sam clicked his seat belt and sighed, “So Cas?”

“Yes?”

“How come Dean won’t tell me that you two are boyfriends?” Always to the point, he was. Sam always liked Cas. He liked him much better than the girls Dean had dated before. Dean was much happier with him and he laughed more. “Does he think that I would be mad like Dad would?”

Castiel wondered how he should approach this situation because he figured Dean would have told Sam. Obviously the truth was the only option but how to let it out was going to be tricky. “I don’t know why exactly. Dean hasn’t told many people. I find that it is hard to tell the people you care most about something like that.”

“Why? I’m just happy that he’s happy.” Sam looked at Castiel puzzled.

Cas nodded as he the car came to a stop sign. “What do you want to be when you grow up? A lawyer?” Sam nodded his head with a smile. “What does your dad want you to be?”

“He wants me to continue with the family business.” The young boy said quietly as he thought about that.

Cas turned the corner and looked at Sam, “Have you told him?” Sammy shook his head with wide eyes, “Why not?”

“He would get mad and tell me I can’t do that.” Things were slowly being put together inside the boys head, except for one thing. “But Dean knows I want to be lawyer.”

Castiel knew he wouldn’t get off that easy. He took a deep breath, “Well Sam, when you get a little older you will start to see that a lot of people don’t like it when boys are boyfriends or girls are girlfriends. Sometimes grown-ups get angry when they find out that their kids are that way. Sometimes bad things happen and sometimes they don’t.”

Sam looked down to the floor. He noticed that there some leaves on the mat from outside when he got in the car. “Dad would tell him he can’t see you anymore. I don’t want that to happen to Dean or you.” He thought of how sad that would make Dean. He didn’t want to see his big brother not be with someone he loved. Maybe it was better that Dean didn’t tell him. Maybe that way their dad wouldn’t find out and Dean and Cas could stay together. “Well I promise I won’t tell. It’s probably better that I pretend I don’t know, right?”

“Why would you say that? I think you should tell Dean that you know.” Cas was going to pull onto Sam’s street, but instead he kept going. Sam looked at him funny, “We are gonna visit Dean at work.” Castiel smiled warmly to the boy in the passenger seat.

They made it to the garage in a comfortable silence. The two walked into the lobby and waited. At this hour, Bobby and Dean would be the only ones there. Sam reached up to ding the bell at the counter and went back to his seat. In another minute, Dean came in from the garage smiled at seeing his two favorite people. “What brings you fellas in?” Sam went over to hug his older brother. Since Dean had moved out, they hadn’t seen each other in a little while. “Hey Sammy!” He squeezed the boy tight and ruffled his hair.

“Well, my ‘pimp mobile’ just had an oil change so I think all set. Sam though may have something.” Castiel smiled.

Dean looked down to his brother with a raised eyebrow. Sam waved his hand for Dean to kneel down and he did. Sam leaned in close to his big brother’s ear, “I know you and Cas are boyfriends. I don’t care who you like. I’m just glad you’re happy, Dean.”

Dean put his hands on the boy’s shoulders and looked at him with a wide smile. He could feel the emotions bubble up so he pulled Sam into a tight hug, “Yeah. He’s my boyfriend. I love him a whole lot, Sammy.” He took a deep breath hoping that no one saw the couple of tears that fell from his eyes. The only person’s opinion that mattered was Sam’s and Sammy was alright with it. “I love you too, kid.” He stood up and looked at his boyfriend leaning against the counter. He motioned for Cas to come closer and when he did, Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist and pulled him in. He pressed a soft kiss to the other man’s lips. “Thanks.”

Finally, with Sam’s seal of approval, things were falling into place. In the months to come, Dean would have enough money to buy a ring. It was simple because two college kids living together made money tight, but he made it work. Even though they were only 21 years old, they both knew they were it for each other. When Dean went down on one knee in the garage, covered in oil and grease to pop the question, Sammy watched from behind the desk. Cas dropped the bag lunch he brought and said, “yes!”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment! Always appreciated!! You guys should check out my other fics too... If you want. Thank you guys so much!!


End file.
